This invention is to a contact lens disinfector unit with an improved temperature indicator.
Prior art disinfector units of the type that include a cast that holds the contact lenses and a disinfecting solution have generally controlled the application of electric current to the heating block (which heats the lens case and solution) with a thermocouple switch. The thermocouple, after detecting a predetermined temperature of the heating block, breaks the switch contact for shutting off the electric current. Wired in series with the switch is usually a light bulb. The light bulb lights up when the switch is closed and the electric current is being applied to the heating block and is turned off when the thermocouple opens the switch to terminate the application of the electric current to the heating block. Because of this arrangement, the user does not know just when the contact lens case has cooled sufficiently to be safely removed. The user may, therefore, either attempt to remove the lens case too soon, resulting in possible injury, or wait an unnecessarily long time after the light is extinguished to be assured that the lens case is cool enough. An object of the present invention to provide a new and improved contact lens disinfector unit which includes an improved arrangement for indicating when the contact lens case has cooled sufficiently for safe removal.
The present invention provides a contact lens disinfector unit for sterilizing contact lenses contained within a lens case. The contact lens disinfector unit includes a housing, heating means arranged to heat the contact lenses to a disinfecting temperature and for thereafter terminating the application of heat to allow the contact lenses to cool, and temperature indicating means for indicating first and second temperatures of the heating means. The temperature indicator includes a viewing window having opaque portions and transparent portions. The transparent portions are arranged to define a temperature indicia. The temperature indicator also includes a plate below the viewing window having an upper surface with an indicia thereon corresponding to the temperature indicia and a surrounding opaque background. The plate is slidable with respect to the viewing window between a first position whereat the plate indicia is in registration with the viewing window transparent portions and a second position whereat the plate background underlies the viewing window transparent portions for removing the temperature indicia from view. The temperature indicator further includes an actuating means for moving the plate between the first and second positions responsive to first and second temperatures of the heating means .